


scurf

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>scurf \SKURF\, noun:<br/>1. The scales or small shreds of epidermis that are continually exfoliated from the skin.<br/>2. Any scaly matter or incrustation on a surface.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	scurf

Sherlock’s lips are soft and gentle on his knuckles, sliding across the scurf of work and age and cold weather, saliva seeping into the tiny cracks, Sherlock’s breath warming the cold bones underneath. It stings a little at first, but soon all he can feel is that velvety tongue painting invisible patterns on his hand. “You have wonderful hands,” Sherlock whispers. “They’re never dull. Always have stories to tell.” John sighs as Sherlock turns his hand over and slides his tongue across the palm, along the lines and around in circles. That tongue isn’t bad at telling wordless stories either.


End file.
